stickmen_2019fandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet
The Puppet is a wooden puppet brought to life. He is the self proclaimed guardian of the Forest of Fear. He was killed by Archer. Appearance The Puppet, as his name suggests, is a wooden puppet. He has large black eyes and a mouth that is always open. He has four arms with several blades in place of his hands, and wears some kind of cap on his head. Personality The Puppet is very psychotic, yet childish, referring to his enemies with honorifics in a rather playful manner. He is shown to get excited over cutting apart his enemies. He appears to be overconfident as well, since he didn't hesitate to challenge Super Jack to a fight all by himself, and at one point, he faced Super Jack, Pookie and Archer all at once. However, the Puppet can be somewhat of a coward sometimes as he is known to retreat from most fights, but he may do this because he knows he doesn't stand a chance and could be destroyed. He seems to have befriended the Creep, since both of them are guardians of the Forest of Fear. Unbeknownst to the Puppet, the Creep is actually the one responsible for both his grandfather and father's deaths. History The Puppet, before it was given life, once belonged to an old craftsman who lived in a small house within the Forest of Fear with his grandchild. One night, the elderly craftsman mysteriously died in his sleep. After his death, the young child's father came to take care of him. Later during a stormy night, the child went to his father's room to ask if he could sleep with him for the night, but his father wouldn't wake up, as he too had died in his sleep. The child began hearing knocking and loud heavy breathing coming from the other side of the bedroom door. Terrified, the child escaped through the window and started to run through the rain, but slipped in the mud and fell down. He turned around only to see a tall, bloody creature standing before him. The child let out a scream and was never seen again. A few weeks later in the empty house which sits in the Forest of Fear, one of the puppets began collecting dust until suddenly, it began shaking like crazy and stood up. It is believed by many that the spirit of the dead child possessed the Puppet and defends the forest from those who dare to enter. Plot Season 4 During an outdoor festival, the Puppet hid among the trees near the washrooms. When Pete was on his way to the washroom, he noticed strings hanging from a tree and reached out to grab them, but was distracted by Conrad, Cherry and Blind Guy. When the four of them started to talk, the Puppet emerged from the trees and slashed Conrad, severely slicing his chest. He started strangling Pete, but was then electrocuted by Puffy the Cloud. Shortly after when Darkfire ruined the festival, the Puppet appeared and challenged Hunter, but was grabbed from behind by Cycho, who then punched his head clean off. However, once the coast was clear, he reattached his head and went back to the forest. Season 5 The Puppet wouldn't appear until much later when Pookie left Townsville to visit his old dojo. While Pookie was walking through the forest, the Puppet ambushed him from behind and started to fight him, but their battle was interrupted by the Shadow Clan, who came to challenge Pookie instead. The Puppet escaped before Cabott and his clan could destroy him. A few nights later when Super Jack and Archer entered the forest in search of Pookie, the Puppet surprise attacked Super Jack and started to strangle him. Super Jack broke free and electrocuted him with his electricity ball, but it had no effect on him. Super Jack then fired his eye lasers at the Puppet, but he hid in the trees and waited for him to leave. When Super Jack turned around to continue the search, the Puppet attempted to strike again, in hopes of killing him by giving him a heart attack. His plan failed as his arms were sliced off by Pookie, who had just woke up. He was then shot in the head by Archer, then got his head punched off by Super Jack, who then tried to destroy his body using his heat vision. The heroes believed they had destroyed the Puppet, but he once again escaped to repair himself. Season 6 The Puppet returned during Dr. Madd's second invasion, hiding in the mall from the bombs and robots. When Bartender's group entered Hot Topic to look around, he emerged from the toy box and prepared to surprise attack Rick, but he was kicked from behind by the Shopkeeper. Bartender urged everyone to follow him and escape the mall before it gets destroyed, but the Puppet started strangling Rick and Shopkeeper using his strings. They were set free after Disco Dude punched him in the face, and the four humans escaped. The Puppet then met up with the Creep, and they agreed to escape the mall together. He would later return again to try killing Conrad, but he was attacked by Archer. The fight eventually dragged on for long enough that they were now in the Forest of Fear. The Puppet continuously slashed at Archer, not giving him a chance to fight back. Archer then jumped backwards far enough so that he could try to land a shot on him with his arrows. The Puppet continued blocking Archer's attacks, snapping all of the arrows he shot at him in half. Archer fired his hookshot at the tree next to the Puppet, to which he started to laugh and make fun of Archer's aim, unaware that it was actually part of Archer's strategy. Archer jumped up into the trees, while the Puppet started to use his strings in attempt to catch him and pull him back down. When Archer came back down, the Puppet immediately tied his strings around both of his arms, making Archer unable to use his weapons. However, the tide of battle was turned against him once Archer revealed his strategy. He shot his hookshot at the tree so that he could spread his wires around the Puppet. Archer then pulled his hookshot back, causing all of the wires he placed around to move with it, slicing the Puppet's body to pieces. Skills and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: The Puppet was strong enough to rip through human flesh using his blades, and was also able to snap Archer's arrows using just his strings. After capturing a human using his strings, he could pull the strings tighter so much that it can crush a human body. Enhanced Speed: He is also shown to be quite fast and can dodge many different attacks, as he was able to dodge both Super Jack's laser vision and speed dash attacks. He was also able to slash Conrad's chest so quickly that nobody saw him, and Conrad not realizing he was slashed until a couple seconds later. Immense Durability: '''The Puppet's body is shown to be made of very sturdy wood. He was unaffected after being electrocuted by Super Jack's lightning ball and survived a large explosion without a scratch. Equipment '''Blades: He is equipped with four sharp blades which are attached to all four of his arms. He uses these blades to attack his enemies and also defend himself from incoming attacks. Strings: '''He is also equipped with strings that can be very dangerous. They are strong enough to slice through human flesh, or he can use them to capture his opponents. He claims that his strings are nearly impossible to escape. It is also known that he hangs his opponents from trees using these strings. '''Spare Body Parts: He seems to have a large supply of spare arms, legs, and heads that he can reattach to himself if any of the aforementioned parts are destroyed after a fight. Trivia * Technically, the Puppet is the youngest human character in the series. When he was human, he was 10 years old, only 3 years younger than Mailboy. * He is considered to be lucky, since he escaped was able to survive a fight against three heroes at once. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists